


Paradise

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Джехён думает, что, вероятно, это и есть рай. Маленький остров стал для них убежищем, приятной гаванью, хранящей тайны юности, беззаботности и дружбы.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018; песня: nct 127 — paradise

Тёплый песок под ногами, шум волн и яркое солнце — Джехён опускается на колени, намереваясь помочь другу. Тэён разводит костёр, но у него плохо получается: огонёк затухает сразу же, стоит ему только отвлечься и перестать тереть палки друг о друга.   
Джехён вынимает из нагрудного кармана очки и подносит к самодельному костру из разложенных палок и листьев, ловит солнечный луч в отражении стёкол. Секунда — и в умелых руках разжигается огонь, быстро охватывающий всё остальное. 

Джехён, довольный проделанной работой, ложится на белый сухой песок, сцепляя руки в замок за головой. Тэён сидит тихо, не решаясь нарушить молчание. Если бы не его глупая затея, они не застряли бы тут, на острове, за много километров от большой земли; между ними, потерянными и отчаянными, и домом, родной деревушкой недалеко от прибрежной полосы — море, широкое, сильное, зелёно-голубое, с криками чаек и свежим воздухом, ракушками и красивыми камнями, переливающимися на солнце.

Сон накатывает тяжёлой волной, и Джехён не сопротивляется ему, закрывая глаза и засыпая мгновенно. Бессонная ночь даёт о себе знать, а поломанная лодка, вернее, то, что от неё осталось, служит символом борьбы человека с морем. Тэён не хочет спать, он вообще ничего не хочет и винит только себя в произошедшем. Его неоправданная жажда свободы погубила их обоих: они бы не попали в шторм, если б Тэён подождал пару дней. Но сделанного не отменить, поэтому остаётся лишь смириться с этим и пытаться жить дальше. Он продолжает чинить лодку, но вскоре забрасывает это дело, и ложится рядом с Джехёном, позволяя себе немного отдохнуть.

Вечерний воздух немного прохладнее — Джехён кутается в рубашку и придвигается ближе к костру. Голод ощущается острее, чем утром, и боль в животе усиливается. 

Тэён очень вовремя то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает:  
— Есть хочешь?

Джехён благодарно кивает.

А потом Тэён поднимается и направляется к морю, заходит в него и, засучив рукава, начинает ловить добычу. Рыбы скользкие и юркие, крики и вздохи Тэёна слышны издалека, и Джехён смеётся слишком громко, задевая уязвлённое самолюбие первого. Через десять минут он, наконец, возвращается с победным кличем: в его руках две маленькие рыбки, ещё живые и трепещущие.  
Долгожданный ужин оказывается вкусным и наполненным счастливыми репликами Джехёна, с удовольствием жующего свою порцию. Тэён усмехается и обещает завтра наловить много-много таких рыбок, чтобы Чон почаще улыбался. Смущённые, они доедают в тишине, размышляя каждый о своём. 

Солнце садится, озаряя умиротворённое море последними лучами, превращая некогда голубое небо в золотистое, оранжевое, переливаясь всеми оттенками красного. Тэён стоит на берегу, по щиколотки в воде, восхищаясь закатом так, словно впервые его увидел. Он вспоминает о семье, о детстве в деревне, о проделках с соседским мальчиком — Джехёном — и понимает, что всё это закончилось, впереди взрослая жизнь, в которой нет места чудесам и шалостям, спонтанным приключениям. Он вдыхает морской воздух и провожает солнце, чтобы следующим утром вновь встретить и смотреть, удивляться величию природы и Вселенной.

Джехён думает, что, вероятно, это и есть рай. Маленький остров стал для них убежищем, приятной гаванью, хранящей тайны юности, беззаботности и дружбы. Он хочет подойти, взять Тэёна за руку, и вместе с ним встречать бесконечное количество дней, часов, минут и секунд. Сказать, что он не одинок в этом мире, что его любят. Что он его любит.

— Пусть я и не могу тебе сказать о своих чувствах, всё же я счастлив быть рядом с тобой.

_И это его рай._


End file.
